My light alone
by LobaKarina15
Summary: A few days ago young Yugi Muto lost his closest friend after dueling in Egypt. But what happen when his darkness returns from the Afterlife? Will he finally tell his other self his true feelings? And will Yami speak out how he felt deeply for his light? A puzzleshipping story. Happy Valentine day everyone.


My light alone

Summary: Yami comes back from the afterlife with his own body. As he learns to become a living person, someone has an eye on him for awhile. Yugi. He thought his darkness have left him for good. Will he finally tell the former Pharaoh his true feelings. And what happen when a close friend break this reunion?

Me: Hello everyone this story is an one-shot Puzzleshipping. This will contain Tea bashing, blood, and charter death.

Yami: It's been awhile Karina. *frown* School right? *hug me* Don't worry, you'll do your best and pass the 12th grade. *Look at Yugi* If you please. *smile*

Yugi: Lobakarina15 aka Karina dosen't owns anything. Yami and I belong to Kazuki Takashi.

All: Enjoy.

What is this feeling? It was as if his whole body was being light and soul is heavy.

It's been four day when he enter the Afterlife and still felt alone. He knew that he should have won, his Aibou been paying attention to his dueling skill. Being with friends were making this young king of Egypt happy also seeing his father. To his old friends and father he was named Atem. But to Yugi was name Yami. His other friends in the present called him Pharaoh, only Tea called him Yami once. But Yugi all the time.

When Yugi frist awaken him in the puzzle, he felt alone, cold and beveling to be free. Facing Pegasus was one of his changless. He told the young Pharoah that the Millennium items were evil due to evil soul he too felt as if he was an evil spirit and wanted to know who and why he was sealed in the Puzzle. His prayers were answered when the new Egypt museum was build and force to go a date with Tea, at first he was scared but thanks to her speech about not giving up on who you are, they went and found a stone slab in a hidden room. It shows him and Seto Kaiba facing an ancient Egypt duel monster battle. Isuzu told him that 5,000 year ago he was an Egyptian Pharaoh that saved man- kind from a great evil and seal his own soul into the puzzle to save the world.

Entering the Battle City was his 1st journey to finding out the truth, Yugi was very aware and knew why the pharaoh enter, his partner along with their friends offer to help find out his past. He felt like he did need them and face off Marik, The Big face, Noah. But when Darts and his gang appeared, the great pharaoh lost his pride as a duelist and only best friend when facing Raphael, Yugi. He felt sick when memories slowly play in his head, ignoring Yugi pleased when playing the Seal Of Orcales. If only he would have listen to his Little One. But the stake was to much that he played it, losing the duel and Yugi. He would never forgive himself but facing Yugi again realized he had to save him and other people who also had their soul taking away. When facing the great Latvian and Darts he felt alone. Then Yugi came and stay by his side. That when he realized he need Yugi. Even when going back to his past in The World Of Memory, he still thought of his light along with strength to face off Bakura and Zorc. He knew that he would face Yugi again and see how strong he has gotten. His soul was free but his heart was not, he felt in love with his light for awhile.

Bright light appear out into the Nile River, he turn back to his home and made a silent farewell to his friends and father as he ran into the water, jumping into the bright light. He awoken in the street, wearing his Egyptian uniform and rain pour down. He knew where to find his light as he slowly walk then ran.

It's been hard for young Yugi Muto. Just a few days ago he lost not only his close friend but his other half. School was boring, nothing to do but play with Duel monster that he lock kept within the golden box that once held the Millennium puzzle. Also help his grandpa around the shop. He became the King Of Game in the torment along with his best friend Joey. He and his other half along with their friends first began their journey in Duelist Kingdom ageist Pegasus. Entering Kaiba Battle city learning that his Other self was a great Pharaoh in his past life to save man- kind 5,000 year ago.

The most brutal journey they faced was when the motor cycle gang contain a card that can seal people soul, the Seal Of Oracles. He watched in fear and felt helpless as the Pharaoh played that evil card. If only he would have listen to him. The pharaoh not only lost the duel due to his pride but lost Yugi. It was so dark and no escape. When he faced him, Yugi was deeply upset and felt betray when face to face with his darkness. But in the end, he was only there when Yami overcame his darkness in his own heart.

Then he finally saw how the pharaoh look like when they enter in the world of memory he wanted to be there for him and him alone. When the two first met, Yugi knew that there was a connection with his darkness. 'But why? Why did he have to leave? If only he would have stayed.' He let out a deep sigh as the rain soon poor in the window of his classroom then was alone. Joey, Tristan and Tea keep away from him for no matter what they do nothing will make him happy. He barely ate, sleep and play any games even his own duel monster. When the bell finally rung to dismissed him and others home walking alone and saw someone laying in his door step in the Game Shop. "It can't be!" He ran to the pass out young teen who look like him but more older, strong, mature and dressed like an Egyptian Pharaoh. Tears fell from his eyes. "Yami."

Dark purple eyes open for he was no longer on the cold floor in the pouring rain but in bed at someone bed room. "Where am I?" "Other me? Is that really you?" He stood up and stare into those bright light purple eyes filled with confusion, sadness and shock. "Yugi."

His light hugged him and sobbed into his chest. He hugged the young boy, closing his eyes, smiling. "I missed you! I thought you were never coming back! I was so upset that I close out everyone, stop playing Duel monster when I became the new King Of Games. Also refused to eat, sleep…. I missed you Other me! Please forgive me!"

The pharaoh gently cupped his face, kissing him on the lips. This cause Yugi to blink and look more shock for his face was bright red. "I love you Aibou. I have always love you for the last four years. I too had the same thing when I enter the Afterlife. I realized that I too love you and missed my other half." He kissed him again for they both touch each other head, face, chest and stomach. So many dirty thoughts came to him but wanted to go somewhere private.

He closes then reopens his eyes into his soul room with Yugi in his arm. "It's been awhile Yami. I really missed it here and my soul room." Yami smiled as he open his door to his soul room then walked into many hallways filled with doors, stairway leading to different directions and stop into his own room revealing Egyptian pillars, the feeling in the air was warm for his heart was filled with love. He put the boy in bed, smiling. "Are you ready Yugi?" He blinks and smiled with a nod. "I was waiting for this a long time Other me."

**Lemon starts**

The pharaoh took of his partner jacket then unzipped his pants along with his boxer, smiling. "You're so beautiful Yugi…. So pure." Yugi blush as he looks away for he never knew Yami would that to him before even being naked. He felt his other self licking his ear, piching his nipples as he out a moan. "Mmmm your so sensited here."

He let out a small pant as Yami touch his stomach then bewtten his legs, leaning his head next to the small boy left shoulder. " Are you sure you want this Yugi?" He smiled and nodded. "Yes…please Other Me….take me…..make me yours…." He kissed him before he vanished then appear again with a small jar which cause the young boy to look confused. "What is that?"

"It's a lube, here I want you to put it," he look down with a hint of lust, "here," Yugi blushed as he crawl toward his darker half pants, pulling them down to see a large member. "You sure Other Me?" He nodded at the boy and put some cream in his hand, masking the member till Yami chuckle. "Lay down Yugi, I'll make you enjoy this…." He did what he was told and felt pain and tight. "Ah- It hurts!" Tears feel from eyes for it was hurting too much. "Shhhh I know, but you need to relx Yugi." He gave a small nod before taking a breath and no longer felt pain. Yami thrusting over and over before he was coming to an end. "Yugi are you ready?" Yugi smiled and scream his lover name till he came; Yami too came and grin for he finally made love to his light. A new pair of sheets replaces the used on and both hugged each other, kissing and smiling. "Night Other Me." "Good Night Aibou."

**End of Lemon **

"Hey Yugi! Are you alright?" He look over at Tea, smiling. "Yup, their a new student coming to this class today." "Really! I hope we can be friends with him." Joey, he over heard them and grin, "I bet he plays Duel Monster! I can show him my strength!" "Yeah, the strength of your stomach!" Shouts Tristan, smirking. Yugi and Tea both snicker for Joey face turn red as he stomach growled. "Aaaaa you all win, alright let's see the new guy!" They all sat down, as the door open till they all let out a gasps along with the other students all except Yugi, who smiled and stare deep into dark eyes of the Pharaoh.

"Class, this is Yami Senne. He came all the way from Crior, Egpty and please be nice."

"It's great to see you all. I'm sure you all here rumors about me the last few days that the King Of Game was indeed me, I beat Kaiba twice and the ancient Pharoah who was lock in the puzzle for 5,0000 years."

Everyone all had shock face for they heard stories of Yugi and his puzzle along with him saving the world the last 4 years for all turn to Yugi who just blush and smiled. "Yup. It's all true." Even the teacher was surprised then shock. "Er Yami why don't you sit with Yugi. And I'm deeply honored to have you in our class." He smiled at her as he sits down next to his light, whispering "How are you feeling?" Yugi looked at him, smiling "My legs are better and back still sore, I'm alright Yami."

"Good and I'm sorry that I was rough with you, I'll be more careful next time."

"Thank you. I really enjoy it." The two smiled as they took down notes till the end of class. Every girl circle around Yami asking question like "How were you when you died?" "Do you really had dark power to punshised bad people?"

"Why you were sealed in the puzzle?" Tea got really uneasy having lots of girl around Yugi but this time its Yami and felt deep anger. "Hey! If he doesn't want to answer those type of question then let him be!" They all gave her pouting face while other were scared, angry. Yugi garbed Yami's hand as they both creep away from Tea and the fan-girls all the way to the back of the school, chuckling. "That was really something, very different from all the adventure we been through Aibou." "Yeah, they never did that to me." Both kissed and walk away from the school only un-ware that someone was watching them from the window up below as they walk away into a quite place.

"Other me? Why are we here?" The pharaoh smiled as he pulled his light to the steep of the mesume then walk into the hidden door below the whole mesume into a room filled with stone slab.

"This is the place where I fist found out that I was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. But Izu found something else." He walks away from Yugi as entering a dark room on the left side. Yugi stare at the stone before walking to his boyfriend then gasps as the room contains more stone slab showing two boys who look like them, he knew one of them was Yami but the other send him shiver. "Is that me?" Yami nodded and kissed Yugi softly. "That young boy was a slave who I brought when his home was destroying but thieves. He was taken to the market when I first saw him."

"What was his name?"

"Heba." They look at the stone slab then stare at Heba and Atem mummified body before leaving, holding hand.

Tea enter the meusem as she watched them leave going into the hidden room and shock yet disgusted when she saw two ancient lovers kissing, holding hand even their mummified bodies looked happy. "He mine! I'll not let anyone have my Yami, not even you Yugi!" She declare to the heavens which cause thunder roaring and heavy rain. Arriving home she pulled out a knife and packaged lunch for both Yugi and Yami, chuckling. "Time to go visit my so call best friend and feature husband."

"Welcome back Yugi and Atem! Am I seeing this! Oh dear I'm getting so old I'm seeing thigs!" shouts Yugi grandpa. Both boys chuckled and still holding hand. "No , I came back to spend more time with Yugi and I felt really alone being in the Afterlife." The pharaoh spoke sadly looking down then looked at Yugi. "For you see, I have fallen in love with Yugi for a long time, even when he first solved the puzzle. His light and innocence help me become pure and give me strength for these last four years." "What about your father? Friends?" Asked when sitting down on the chair in the kitchen.

"They will all miss me dearly but I can't go on with my light." Yami kissed Yugi and smiled. chuckle and face turning a little red. "You both remind me of my wife; I still miss and love her to this day. Love is everlasting, I need to go out for a bit to buy things, Yugi do you or the pharaoh needs anything?" Yami smiled and shook his head no then turn to Yugi who also copied. "I'll be alright Grandpa." "Alright, please behave you too and lock all the doors," he remark closing the door behind him.

Yugi blush as Yami pulled his shirt up, pitching his nipples. "Mmmmm I want you so bad my little light…. " Then the door bell rung as they both jumped.

"I see who it is, wait here Yugi." He nooded and watched him leave then hear a famillar voice, "Hello Pharaoh I packed lunch for you and Yugi. May I come in?" "Sure, Yugi is in the kicten." A sinister smile covers her lips as they walk and watched Yami going upstairs. "I'll be upstairs getting some games or decks to play, went out to get some things." Tea enter the kitchen with a fake smile.

"Hello Yugi. I have your favorite hamburgers." The young boy smiled as he walk over then eyes widen in horror when a butcher knife was on Tea right hand as she pulled it out in the lunch box.

"You stay away from Yami! He mine you little brat! And if you scream I'll kill you right here and now!"

'Yami! Please help me, Tea going kill me!'

Yami ran quickly downstairs as he saw Yugi being held around by Tea arm, the knife against his neck.

"It's nice to see you Atem, you know I always dream of us being together and having a family. But sadly to end this."

Tears fell from Yugi's eyes which cause Yami to growl darkly. "LET HIM GO NOW!"

A third eye appears in his forehead along with the puzzle glowing giving him a frightening look. Tea shivers in fear and slash the knife into Yugi right arm as he scream in pain. The pharaoh pointed at Tea with a wicked smile. "Now I've seen the real you, you really wanted me all along, not Yugi. I heard everything in Duelist Kingdom that you wanted to see me that badly along with the theme park when a fake bomb was in the fairest wheel. Good bye Tea!"

She then scream as shadows surroded her, causing her to sink into darkness, dropping the bloodly kife. He watched over to his young lover, gently storking his hair. "It's all right Yugi. She's gone now." He then pulled out a card, "Mystical Elf, I need you."

The female elf appears, bowing at him then gasps as she saw her younger master bleeding. "Please heal him." "Yes Master." A bright light engulf the wound as faint scares then vanished, leaving nothing. Yugi open his eyes, smiling. "Thank you." The elf smiled and vanished. "I thought I lost you Yugi. I'll always remind by your side."

They both kissed, cleaning up the mess entering into the Yugi's bedroom, playing Duel Monsters and making out till Grandpa shouted to help put the things away. "I'll always protect and love you my light." "And I'll be with you and do the same my Yami."


End file.
